Brawl! The New Smashers Arrive
by JRol
Summary: As the title suggests, the newcomers arrive at Smash Mansion. But when a hero rebels, and a menace returns, who will prevail? ABANDONED
1. Intro

Hey guys, it's me again. Two things: A reminder to send me the information for writing multi-chapter fics (Work with me, peoples) and the fact that this is a setup to any and all upcoming Super Smash Brothers fics. Oh right, the disclaimer:

I only own the title of the fic, the plot of the fic, and all OCs except for Selly and Horus.

Here goes a fraction of my precious spring break time.

borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

It was a normal day at Smash Mansion. Kirby was in the kitchen. Roy was showing off his finished list of his favorite toons that are found on the Weebl's Stuff website (just Google search "Weebl's Stuff"), which went as follows:

Mango

Giraffe

Death Kitty and the Fat Man

Cucumbers

Magical Trevor, Magical Trevor 2, Magical Trevor 3, Magical Trevor 4

Space is Fun

Star Wars (a modified version of the scene where Obi-Wan gives Luke Anikin's blue lightsaber, only Luke cuts up C-3PO when he twirls it around)

Trailer (a modified version of a trailer for _Snakes on a Plane_)

Frosty (a modified version of a British advertisement for Frosted Flakes)

Animator vs. Animation

Crabs

Krentz and the Hand of Shame

Pogs

The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

Aaaaaaaaaaaaahaha

Advent Calendar

Badgers

Love Story

Oh, and Captain Falcon was just as, well, normal as usual. He had a bunch of crabs in his mouth. There was blood all over the place! An hour later… A voice was coming from the intercom. It belonged to Master Hand. "Attention Smashers. The newcomers will arrive in an hour after one hour ago." Immediately, there was a great rumbling outside, and everybody left the mansion to welcome the new Smashers. Well, everybody except Kirby. He was busy eating a giant Swiss Cake Roll (aka a Ho-Ho) with a spork.

borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

That's right. Go ahead and touch that adorable purple button. It's okay. It won't hurt you. In fact, it _wants_ you to pet it.


	2. Here They Come!

Yoyohello, everypeoples! I finally figured out how to add chapters. After this, it will probably be a while before another chapter, as I will shift to a previous unfinished fic: _What Might Have Happened_. You can find it under the Monty Python subcategory, in the Movie category. (That was a shameless plug, folks!) Oh, the disclaimer:

See chapter one.

borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Everyone went outside. All they could see was a bunch of dust, until… "Look!" cried Ness. For behold, three motorcyclists were arriving. The first man was clad in a motorcycle getup (duh), with one exception: His helmet and gloves had "W" on them. Mario groaned, "Oh no, it's-a Wario." Next to Wario was a taller guy, who looked kind of like Dick Dastardly from the Hanna-Barbera cartoon, _Wacky Races_. On _his_ gloves and headwear was a "Γ", or an upside-down "L". "Waluigi, too!" exclaimed Luigi. But the third was different. His motorcycle was tricked out with guns of all sorts. Master Hand explained that he was Mach Rider, one of the "old-school" fighters from the NES era or further back, like the Ice Climbers and Mr. Game and Watch. All of a sudden, a huge airship landed with a thud. 'Tis the Halberd, boarded by Meta Knight, as well as others who looked like they were from Japanese cartoons. In fact, they were from Japanese cartoons, like _Naruto_, _Zatch Bell_, _Speed Racer_, _Astro Boy_, etc. Among others included Darth Vader, a man Roy and Marth recognized as Ike (from _Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance_), Balloon Fighter, R.O.B., and…Weebl and Bob? "But I'm _tired_." "Shut up, Bob. You're ruining my grand entrance." "It wasn't very 'grand' to begin with." "I'm sorry, but I don't speak 'Wanker'."

borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

You know the drill, folks. Read and review. But no flames, please. I recently received three flames exactly alike for three of my fics… by the same person. For obvious reasons, I have censored the cuss words. However, I'm not sure if "douche" qualifies….

"What is fxxxing wrong with you that you think people want to read this

douched-up sxxx? A severe head injury? People in your family marrying their cousins for too many years? Or are you off your meds? Because, fxxxtard: It's time to get back on 'em! The only other douches that like this sxxx are cracked-out, toothless inbreds

like you. Do humanity a favor, and go play in some heavy traffic next time you

think about telling the English language to bend over and grab its ankles, will

you? Yes? Fan-fxxxing-tastic."

See? So please: no flames. I hope that jerk receives nothing but flames for the rest of his/her life. That'll show him/her.

borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

CONTEST!!!

For those of you who either like Pokémon, contests, or anything else, this is for you! I am planning on writing a Pokémon fic, and I'd like for YOU to give me the names of the two main characters. Here's how it's going to work: After a while, the names that have been suggested multiple times will make it to the semifinals. These will include suggestions that are similar. Out of the semifinalists, the names with the largest number of suggestions will make it to the finals…You get the idea. Noww…REVIEW!!!


End file.
